Buenas noches
by Nyroge
Summary: Separación, divorcio. Sonrisas , furia y llanto. ¿Cuánto más podrán seguir fingiendo? Fingir, que ambos cargan con el mismo sentimiento.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a papi Himaruya.

**Setting: **Canon

**Advertencia: **No he hecho nunca un one-shot de ésta pareja, así que no puedo prometer una personalidad totalmente IC de parte de uno de los personajes, y menos con el enfoque que le estoy dando, pero espero que os guste.

One-shot basado en la caída de la dinastía Yuan.

Enjoy~

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Divorcio.

Esto es el divorcio. Como un divorcio. Ruptura, separación.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Se estaban separando?

Eso parecía, así lo decía cierto pergamino frente a sus narices, y así lo demostraba el rostro del asiático quién sonreía, o parecía querer sonreír y saltar en un solo pié, intentaba contenerse, pero la comisura de sus labios parecía querer curvarse en cualquier momento.

Siempre le gustó su sonrisa a pesar de que jamás se lo dijera –al menos no tan seguido. Sin embargo, en éste preciso instante, no importaba si esa sonrisa irradiara felicidad, por que el sentimiento que estaba embargando al mongol era todo lo opuesto, y un combinado de varias emociones más que si no las controlaba explotarían llevándose todo a su paso.

Debía mantener su temple, era el gran Imperio Mongol, no podía chillar y patalear frente a alguien como él. Frente a nadie, pero por sobretodo, _frente a Yao._

Tampoco significaba que fuera a dejarse vencer asi fácilmente, pero en aquellos instantes, por más que estuviera ignorando como pudiera la obvia felicidad del chino, y a la vez controlar su furia interna que crecía peligrosamente y abrasaba todo su cuerpo, por más que quisiera borrar esa sonrisa de un solo golpe en el rostro del chino, había algo que le estaba molestando, a la altura de la garganta, y el pecho, una cosa estaba comenzando a doler, trataba de ignorar el escozor pero entre más observaba el pergamino, a Yao, sus ojos, aquel escozor incrementaba, siendo casi imposible pasarlo por alto.

Se decía que no tenía importancia, pero era peor pues estaba consciente de que se estaba mintiendo, y estando consciente de aquello era difícil intentar burlar a la razón , y que el chino estuviera en ese estado de alegría reprimida no mejoraba las cosas.

Quiso hablar, pero no supo empezar. No podía lanzar un comentario por que en ese contexto sonaría como el de un niño al que le quitaron su juguete favorito.

_¿Y no era así acaso? _

Nuevamente abrió la boca, pero la cerró al instante. Debía pensar en una forma de responderle, una respuesta digna y con el peso que conllevaba toda ésta situación. Podría haber seguido sus instintos y se hubiera levantado para abofetear al otro asiático, ganas no le faltaban, pues sabía que en cuanto su puño aterrizara sobre el rostro del otro iba a arrepentirse.

_¿Realmente quería golpearlo? _

Observó a Yao que ahora estaba bebiendo un poco de su té; lo cierto es que cuanto más lo miraba, menos ganas tenía de hacerlo. Tenía deseos de hacer otras cosas pero en realidad no deseaba golpearlo, era como si sus brazos pesaran de la nada, todo su cuerpo era un simple saco. Ignorar el por qué se sentía así sólo empeoraba su estado, por que estaba perfectamente consciente de la razón de su enojo y tristeza.

–Yao. – Habló el mongol. Los ojos dorados de Yao se despegaron de su taza y subieron a mirarlo.

–¿Mh?

–Cállate. –El chino pareció ofendido. Y tarde se dio cuenta que Yao había dejado de celebrar hace unos segundos atrás, mas no era por eso que lo hacía callar. Era esa alegría silenciosa que emanaba, esos gritos de júbilo lo que le estaba taladrando la cabeza, no sabía si era paranoia suya, la furia interna, o el hecho de que lo conociera _tan _bien, como para saber qué pensaba, qué sentía sin tener que preguntarle.

–¿De qué hablas ? ¡No he dicho palabra alguna! –Protestó el asiático dejando su taza de té en la mesa, sosteniendo la mirada del mongol que ahora se sentía tentado a rehuír la suya. Aquello había sido estúpido en miles de formas, pero no sabía cuánto más podía seguir acallando la voz en su cabeza que delataba lo innegable.

–Que de verdad, quiero que te calles, eres molesto.

–¿Eh? ¡Que no he hablado!

–¡Pero tu cara lo dice todo! ¿No? –Gritó levantándose de golpe de la mesa, mirándole ahora hacia abajo, a un Yao confundido. –Lo disfrutas, ¿no? Todo esto. –Dijo abriendo los brazos, señalando todo el cuarto _ y algo más. _–¡Te fascina ! ¡¿No es así?! –El mongol seguía hablando, sin preocuparse de si sus quejas tenían algún sentido o no. –Estás feliz, ¡no intentes reprimirlo! ¡Te fascina verme así! ¿No…? –Yao hizo amago de responder, pero calló al instante. –¡¿No?! –Insistió el pelinegro exasperado, pero y aún así parecía querer saltar por encimad de la mesa y atacar al chino como haría un tigre enfurecido a su presa.

–¡No entiendo nada! –Bramó el asiático levantándose también de un salto, con la mandíbula apretada y sus ojos llenos de preguntas sin responder. Mongolia tomó eso como un reto y rodeando la mesa quedó frente al asiático, tomandolo por los hombros que al instante se tensaron.

–Jamás podrás olvidarte de mí. –Soltó ésta vez el pelinegro, dejando a un chino más confundido. –Ésta separación…te fascina, tu libertad otra vez, ¿pero sabes? –Iba hablando el chico, con una sonrisa nerviosa apareciendo en los labios, sujetándose al único hilo de esperanza que parecía tener.

–Sé….¿que? –Repitió Yao que poco más y mostraba sus dientes a modo de advertencia, sin embargo sólo pudo sentir al otro acercarse, hasta sentir el roce de ese abrigo contra su cuerpo y un aliento hablando contra su oído.

–Que me vas a extrañar…extrañarás esto. –Y al instante dos brazos se ciñeron alrededor de la cintura del asiático más bajo, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo de manera posesiva, uno de esos brazos viajaron hasta su espalda, sujetándola, notando un escalofrío de parte del otro oriental.

_Ah, conocía tan bien esos temblores…_

–¡Suéltame!

Pero esa protesta pasó desapercibida, pues nuevamente el roce de unos labios en su oreja, anunciaron que el otro tenía otros movimientos más que hacer.

–Vas a extrañarme, todo tú, todo tu cuerpo lo hara. –Lo tomó ésta vez del mentón, Yao se removió, pero su agarre era fuerte y firme. –Extrañarás que te marque , que te posea, que mis manos recorran tu cuerpo de forma incansable. –Al tiempo que hablaba sus manos se movían por toda su espalda y cintura, incluso atreviéndose a ir más abajo. –El calor de las noches…¿lo recuerdas? –Hablaba contra el oído de Yao, quién sentía los escalofríos por su espalda con cada susurro y cada toque. –Nadie te tocará como yo lo hice, nadie te hará llega al cielo y de vuelta como yo lo hice, no habré nadie como yo. –Acabó acorralando al otro oriental contra una pared cercana, colocando una pierna entre las del oriental más bajo.

–Nadie podrá igualarme. –Seguía susurrando una y otra vez, más Yao comenzó a notar un tono extraño en su voz , angustia, como si esas palabras estuvieran dirigidas a él y no a Yao mismo, parecía intentar convencerse de manera desesperada a que…–Jamás te darán lo que yo te di…–Continuaba hablando y Yao cada vez sintiéndose con más ganas de hacerlo callar, y ya cuando se decidió a hacerlo pudo sentirlo.

Era cálido, suave, demandante, delicado. Los labios del mongol se posaron sobre los del chino, y el agarre de su cintura fue suavizándose, sin perder el toque posesivo, incluso acariciaba sus costados con cuidado, como si el asiático fuera de porcelana misma.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta sus propios labios parecían aceptar ese toque tan familiar y conocido, moviéndose encima, correspondiendo cada gesto , entreabriendo la boca para dejar al otro pasar su lengua, la propia involuntariamente se asomó a devolver aquellos roces y toques directos ,

Cuando menos se lo esperaba había sucumbido a las constantes caricias sobre la tela de la ropa , los suspiros, los besos, lo mordiscos, estaba perdiendo el raciocinio cuando el mongol se detuvo y le miró hacia abajo con ojos penetrantes y orgullosos.

–Te lo dije. Nadie…te hará sentir como yo lo hago. –Remarcó, y para cuando Yao se dio cuenta fue muy tarde: había caído otra vez.

Le dio un fuerte empujón al otro, pasándose las mangas de su traje por toda su boca para quitarse el sabor, y la sensación de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos, mirando al otro con odio, aunque la mirada de Mongolia estaba muy lejos de ser odio Su mirada de auto suficiencia lo decía todo.

Éste podía ser el fin para ambos, pero tras verificar sus propias palabras se iría con un buen sabor de boca. _Literalmente _con un buen sabor de boca.

–¡Maldito! ¡Vete ya de aquí! –Gritó el asiático buscando cualquiera cosa que lanzarle al otro. –¡Estás acabado, Quan! ¡Mírate! –Gritaba un chino enfurecido, queriendo escupir y quitarse esa sensación en los labios. Quería olvidar que el mongol estuvo allí esa veces y cientos de veces más antes. Deseaba olvidarlo todo. –¡Estás acabado! –Gritó, tomando una de las tazas y lanzándolas al mongol que rápidamente la esquivó, sonriendo aún, provocando que Yao se enfureciera aún más.

–¡Eres un imbécil, un tonto! ¡Estás decayendo! ¡V-Vas a desaparecer y todo eso te lo mereces! –Su voz comenzó a flaquear lentamente ante la realidad del otro, _la de ambos. _–¡Desaparece de una maldita vez ! –Volvió a gritar, doliendo su pecho al decir esas palabras.

La situación se había volteado, y ahora era Yao el enfurecido y Quan el que parecía más calmado que nunca, aunque habían sentimientos que siempre se mantuvieron en ambos, todo ese tiempo, estuvieron compartiendo un sentimiento en especial por el cuál luchaban por olvidar.

–¡Vete ya! ¡Hazme un favor y desaparece! –Rugió Yao con toda la voz que podía, desgarrándose la garganta, lanzando un platillo al otro, que nuevamente logró esquivar. La sonrisa no se iba, pero ahora tenía algo más en ella…¿nostalgia? ¿tristeza? ¿arrepentimiento?

No sabía, no tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo, pues el mongol desapareció del lugar, dejando a un asiático colérico, que se desmoronó en el piso, cubriéndose los ojos para soltar un llanto lleno de rabia más por sí mismo que por el otro chico.

Aquel día gritó y golpeó cuanto objeto sólido y firme (ya veces no tan firmes) se encontrase en su camino, agotó todas sus energías, toda su voz en gritos y maldiciones para el mongol. Todos sus sirvientes e incluso soldados se apartaron de su camino, acabando el día con un asiático agotado, dejándose caer sobre su cama.

Se cubrió el cuerpo y cerró los ojos, mas sentía frío, no importaba cuánto se acurrucase, seguía sintiéndose helado. Se sentó un momento, intentando pensar en algo para dormir, pero entonces se dio cuenta que esa cama…

_Era demasiado grande…_

Nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso, era demasiado espaciosa, solitaria, fría. Volvió a recostarse, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza, abrazándose asi mismo, buscando en el roce de la cama algo de calor, pero nada…Había dormido allí cientos de veces , y jamás se sintió de aquella manera. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que hacía falta?

…

¿Quién es el que hacía falta?

–¡No! –Gritó decidido, y enrabiado, sujetándose la cabeza, nuevamente ese llanto enfurecido agolpándose en sus ojos. Se odiaba por esto, se odiaba por extrañar a un hombre que solamente lo usó, lo torturó a él y a su gente, abusó de su poder tanto como pudo, y aún así…

Y aún así era capaz de abrazarle con delicadeza por las noches, traspasarle su calor , ayudarle a dormir, aún si tenía pesadillas, y se burlaba de eso , aún con todo eso siempre volvía a cerrar los ojos y soñar hasta el día siguiente. Sin frío, sin molestias, en una cama que antes era de buen tamaño y ahora parecía tan exageradamente grande y solitaria.

Se odiaba por extrañarlo después de todo lo que pasaron, y se odiaba más por que sabía que había sido un simple juego para el mongol, se detestaba por eso, y por cada recuerdo, por esa voz en su cabeza que le repetía que tal vez ''no fue tan malo'' , que también era alguien con sentimientos; contradiciéndose una y otra vez, buscándole el sentido a una relación que estaba seguro que para él no fue nada, Entre lágrimas e hipo su vista se fue nublando, poco a poco, pero sin llegar jamás al sueño. Envuelto en pensamientos, en memorias, en llanto , en un dolor de cabeza y cansancio creyó estar delirando, pues la cama nuevamente fue cálida, el frío desapareció y la calma volvió a reinar. Tal vez estaba durmiendo, al fin había logrado alcanzar el sueño y por eso se sentía así.

Ah~, incluso pudo sentir unos brazos rodearle, y unos labios besar sus párpados y frente con suma delicadeza.

–Duérmete ya, enano. –A pesar de las palabras, éstas poseían un toque cariñoso y de confianza. –Duerme bien. ¿Si? –Logró escuchar, sonriendo ya bastante adormilado, con una sonrisa , mezcla de felicidad y tristeza.

–Buenas noches aru…–Soltó sin poder ver más, cerrando los ojos y entregándose a ese calor que estaba extrañando, deslizándose las últimas lágrimas por sus enrojecidas mejillas, todas ellas desaparecidas en unos labios que limpiaron a besos el rostro del pequeño asiático.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos de luz golpearon en pleno rostro del chino. Sus párpados temblaron unos instantes, hasta que al fin sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud y pereza, sus ojos fueron poco a poco reconociendo las formas de su habitación, recordando de golpe el calor que sintió por la noche. ¿Sería verdad que…? Su mirada se volteó a un lado de la cama, pero no había nadie allí, excepto…un pergamino. Estaba seguro que eso no estaba allí la noche anterior. Lo desenvolvió, y al instante observó las siguientes palabras:

'Би чамайг маш их санах болно

би та нарт хайртай''

Era su letra…Yao la reconoció en seguida, pero , ¿qué decía? Quan siempre fue mejor demostrando sus sentimientos en acciones más que en palabras, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, Quan jamás le enseñó aquellas palabras, ignorando que se las demostraba en cada caricia las noches que pasaron juntos, así que jamás tuvo la necesidad de enseñarle _esas _palabras.

–Idiota…–Quiso decir 'te odio' pero ya no quería seguir mintiéndose.

Aquel día, Yao se quedó hasta tarde mirando el mensaje, hasta que un sirviente apareció y logró traducírselo.

Ese día Yao no salió de su cuarto siquiera para cenar, pero dicen que al día siguiente se dejó ver al fin , portando una enorme y revitalizada sonrisa.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Quise hacer éste one-shot basándome en la caída de la dinastía Yuan, cuando los mongoles fueron expulsados de China debido a causas naturales , plagas de enfermedades y revoluciones en todo en todo el país. **

**Aquí las notitas: **

**Би чамайг маш их санах болно: Te echaré de menos**

**би та нарт хайртай: Te amo **

**Wellp, nunca había tratado algo con ésta pareja, so, es mi primera vez -1313(?)- espero le haya gustado, y si tienen sugerencias, sean bienvenidas, pero si tienen criticas destructivas entonces favor de no comentar nadita.**


End file.
